Your a wizard Milo
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if Milo was a wiazrd and went on Harry's adventures? Hope you updated your insurance Hogwarts!


**Your a wizard Milo**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Harry Potter was nervous...he was in magic train filled with magic people to be taken to a magic school...only natural to have butterflies in his stomach.

Then the compartment door opened and in came a kid his age with a sweater vest a large backpack and strange-ish haircut. "Hello! My name is Milo Murphy! What's yours?" asks the kid excited.

Harry introduces himself, and is happy when the boy doesn't recognize it and gush over him. They then start talking, Milo seems like an interesting- if a bit overly optimistic -person. He apparently is a first-generation muggle-born. First in his family to have magic powers...at least...'traditional' magic powers in any case.

Before a confused Harry can ask him to elaborate, the train starts to move and they get a new kid coming in by the name of Ron.

However when Ron heard Harry's name he reacted how Harry feared he would, but surprisingly enough-

"Uh, Ron? I know you don't mean to, but I'm pretty sure your making harry feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Why would he feel uncomfortable? Don't you know who he is?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to bring it up-

"Wait, you knew?" Asked Harry surprised.

Milo nodded, "Yes, but I didn't bring it up because...well, I mean your parents did die because of what your 'famous' for...I figured it best not to bring it up until you said otherwise." Said Milo sympathetically.

"Huh...that's right...you DID lose your parents...I never thought of it that way...I'm sorry Harry." Apologized Ron finally.

Harry sighed, "It's alright...No harm no foul. I just...I just want people to treat me like a normal person."

"Personally, I believe 'normal' to be overate and relative- especially in a world where wizards are a thing -but to each their own." Commented Milo. He then puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"But Look on the bright side! You can always say your better off them me and my family if it makes you feel better!"

Harry looks at him confused, "How do you mean?"

"Oh, my whole family is descended from the original Murphy... You know, from 'Murphy's law'?"

"Who and what?" Asks Ron confused.

"It's a muggle law that states that 'anything that can go wrong will go wrong'...but what dose have to do with you?" Asked Harry confused.

Before Milo can respond, A sound can be heard and a bungee suddenly flies through the open train window.

Harry picks it up curiously, "Huh, it's one of those heavy duty bungees they use to tie stuff down at construction sites."

Suddenly he sees Milo putting on a helmet, "Hey, where did you get the..." Quickly Milo puts helmets on both their heads-

 **CRACK!**

At that moment a runaway concrete drainage pipe slams into the locomotive's front car, overloading the various fail safe and anti-detection spells that protected, guided, and concealed the express causing it to derail...

Everyone- except Milo -screamed as the train careened down downtown London flattening everything in sight!

"Wait, why aren't you screaming?" Demanded Harry. "I find it doesn't help. Just hurts the larynx." States Milo simply.

Meanwhile, since the wizards who built the train never conceived the notion for such a circumstance where the train would be OFF the rail- they were sorta arrogant on how well built the whole thing was -the magic that fueled the various systems and runes kept trying to keep the train on the tracks...except their was no track to reattach it to now...so the magic was just running wild in a never ending loop...

Nearby plants were growing like crazy, light bulbs were turning into fireflies, people were growing wings, and rats were becoming GIGANTIC.

Finally, the train came to a crashing halt...right into the Leaky cauldron!

Unfortunately, what few people realized was that the infamous pub was more then the main doorway to Diagon alley it was also weaved into the key-rune that kept the area undetected and protected from muggles- apparently the original owner was the nephew of the minister of the time, go figure -and soon all of London was treated to the sight of a large, strange neighborhood literally popping out of nowhere in the heart of London...

Milo broke out an emergency inflatable slide and helped everyone out of the train as well as passing along a seemingly infinite supply of medical kits, blankets and hot coco from his backpack to everyone.

"...I don't get it." Said Ron finally.

Harry sighed and turns to Milo, "So basically...your saying your a jinx?" He asked finally as the hundreds of news copters roared overhead to expose magic to the world...

...

...Milo Theme...

 **Look at that sun, look at that sky**  
 **Look at my sweater vest, I look so fly**  
 **Look at that mailbox, look at that tree**  
 **It's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh,**  
 **Today is gonna be exceptional!**  
 **Never boring, even for a minute,**  
 **It's my world and we're all living in it!**

 **Whoa, whoa**  
 **(We're all living in it)**  
 **Never boring, even for a minute,**  
 **It's my world and we're all living in it!**

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
